There are a number of methods and apparatuses for the preparation of coffee and tea drinks. One method is the use of a so called “French Press”. The French Press, also referred to as a press pot, plunger, coffee press, cafetiere, and the like, is comprise of a carafe for holding liquid, with a lid and a plunger. Coffee beans, grounds, or tea is placed into the carafe, which is then filled with hot water. The lid contains the plunger, which includes a wire mesh, circular spring, or other filter like mechanism. With the lid on the plunger, it is pressed toward the bottom of the carafe to separate the coffee, grounds, or tea from the infused liquid which is intended for consumption. While pouring the liquid, the plunger stays in place to prevent the grounds/tea from entering the top.
After preparation, the lid and plunger are removed, and the carafe is then cleaned of the used coffee grounds in anticipation of the next use. However, the cleaning of the used grounds is difficult. The grounds are scooped out by hand or with a device such as a spoon, and the carafe then wiped with sponge, cloth or placed into the dishwasher to remove all of the grounds and oil residue of the liquid. This is an extremely messy process where ground are often stuck in the press and may involve quite a bit of effort to fully clean the carafe for the next use.